


Coconut Milk

by koi_choshi



Category: AKB48
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Not Really That Explicit, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 10:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9231692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koi_choshi/pseuds/koi_choshi
Summary: “You smell so nice… Like milk…”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 27 May 2013

The short-haired girl tries to ignore her as she sat at the edge of the bed. Sayaka just came out from the shower room and she is studying the back label of the body cream Mariko gave her the other day.

“Sae… do you think this is good?” Sayaka asks.

“Hnnn…” Sae just makes sounds in reply. She is still irritated that the older girl pushed her out of the bathroom when she attempted to sneak in and join her.

The long-haired girl clicks her tongue. She looks at Sae, who is browsing the internet using her phone, or maybe replying to other members in twitter.

The house owner doesn’t actually want to be ignored that way. She clicks her tongue again before opening the bottle. Mariko was right; just opening the bottle can fill the room with its aroma. Coconut, to be exact.

“Did you like the smell?” Sayaka asked.

“Uhm… yeah…”

“Mariko said it’s all-natural.”

Sae smells the nice scent and unconsciously looks at Sayaka’s way. “Maybe I’ll ask Mariko to give me too…” she thinks. Sayaka’s towel slides off, revealing her nicely sculpted, smooth back. Sae gulps and tries to focus on her phone again. But the characters that she starts typing when she is about to tweet turns out to be incomprehensible characters.

She gives up, closing the application and staring at her screen. This kind of experience with Sayaka isn’t something to be publicized in the internet.

“Unnn…”

Sae gets up from her lying position with a start. Sayaka starts moaning unconsciously as she puts on the lotion. Sae just sighs before she goes back to bed, lying on her stomach, trying to ignore the unearthly sounds. “Why are my earphones ruined today?” she asks herself.

“Ah… Sae…”

“Hmm?” Sae looks up. Sayaka is holding out the bottle. Of course she knows what her partner will say next!

“Since you’re here, can you put lotion on my back?” Sae is about to lose it. Sayaka is requesting innocently, with cute eyes. As if putting lotion on the back of a person who just moans uncontrollably is normal.

“You have long arms…” Sae says, trying to act lazy as she touches the screen of her phone. She is actually resisting from touching that glorious back because she knows she will become crazy if she does.

Sayaka sighs and shrugs. She cannot force her girlfriend if she does not want to. “Hmmpph, you’re so lazy…” she says under her breath.

Sae hears her so she sits up and crawls to the end of the bed. Sayaka chuckles because in the end, Sae gave in to her request.

“Don’t… make bad sounds, okay?” Sae jokes as she starts rubbing the lotion. The scent becomes more intense. Sae thinks that the air conditioning should be turned higher.

However, like Sae expected, Sayaka breathes noisily again.

“Sayaka!”

“Uh, sorry…” She tries to tone down her breathing.

Sae giggles. She continues to rub the lotion even though it’s evenly applied already. Being unable to resist, she lowers her head and kisses Sayaka’s shoulder.

“Hey, what are you doing?” Sayaka asks softly, looking behind her. She gasps when Sae suddenly kisses her lips while pushing her down the bed. Desire has clouded Sae’s senses already.

“Sayaka, your moans are sexy…” Sae remarks as she climbs on top of her girlfriend. The woman lying on the bed just looks at Sae with wide eyes. “I don’t think I can’t help myself.”

She digs in, kissing her partner from her cute nose to her lips. Sayaka responds to the kiss, letting Sae explore her mouth. They are pouring in their passion, both determined to win. But Sae holds her girlfriend in place.

Sae ends the kiss and smirks a bit, impressed with her work. Sayaka’s definitely glowing compared to earlier and she is a bit red. From heat or embarrassment, she doesn’t know.

“B-but you have a lot of things to do tomorrow…” she tries to reason.

The ikemen just shakes her head. She removes the only remaining hindrance, the towel, and throws it away, not caring where it lands. Sayaka gasps again due to the sudden cold and unconsciously tries to curl up but Sae doesn’t let her.

The older girl blushes as Sae holds her wrist. Sae starts exploring her body, kissing Sayaka’s soft skin and drowning herself with the scent of coconut from the lotion earlier. Coconut really reminds Sae of summer. But Sayaka makes all those summers sexier.

Sae goes from the beautiful neck, collarbones, and chest. As she reaches the sculpted abdomen, Sayaka stops her, grabbing her lover’s collar and dragging her up.

“You’re unfair…”

Sae chuckles in realization as Sayaka, with slight aggression, starts to remove her partner’s clothing.

“Careful…”

It’s Sae’s turn to be surprised when Sayaka pulls her for another round of intense kissing. After the kiss, Sae chuckles.

“You planned this,” she concludes.

“No way. You planned this,” Sayaka answers.

Sae shrugs. “It doesn’t matter.” She goes back to her work earlier, reaching Sayaka’s abs. she still finds this work of art amazing, like a marble statue. She uses her lips and tongue, traveling each crevice.

Sayaka looks at Sae. “You really like doing that, don’t you?” she says.

Sae creeps back up, smiling. “Sayaka tastes so good…”

The statement makes Sayaka blush. How can someone say those words innocently but sound so dirty at the same time?

She moans again when Sae goes back up to reach Sayaka’s sensitive chest. The ikemen runs her tongue and sucks on the sensitive peak while playing with the other one with her skillful fingers.

“Oh, Sae…”

Even though Sayaka wants to turn things around, she feels weak under Sae’s assault.

“Sayaka, just relax and leave everything to me…” Sae responds when she realized what her partner wanted to do. She just wants to worship her personal goddess.

The older girl took a sharp intake of breath as Sae’s hand travelled down to her core. She looks into her partner’s eyes to see the reactions. “Sayaka, you’re waiting for this.”

“Shut up!” She feels embarrassed about her body’s response. Before she can even say another word, Sae skillfully uses her fingers to explore her partner’s wetness, thrusting in and out in a rhythmic manner. Only the moans that Sae wants to hear can be heard.

Sayaka sounds like an instrument only Sae knows how to play.

“Sae… Sae… Wait…”

She still doesn’t stop even though the other girl is trying to grab her attention. Sae once again makes a trail of her tongue and lips downward, leaving Sayaka with a sensation of white heat.

Sayaka knows what her partner wanted to do. It feels embarrassing but she’s too consumed with desire that she cannot stop her lover anymore.

Sae parts the slender legs a bit. She gives a smile, a mixture of pleasure and desire, to Sayaka, who can only nod. Sae dives in to taste her goddess.

“Unn…” Sayaka moans, thrashing a bit, holding on to the sheets, as Sae uses her lips and tongue to please her partner. She starts with the familiar sensitive bud, leading her tongue in circles, and smirks to herself as Sayaka lets out an insanely high note. She hits a more sensitive spot within her, inciting a large moan and pleas of release. Sayaka arches her back and holds on to the sheets tightly. Just the sounds that Sayaka creates are enough to drive her to the edge.

“Sa…Sae… please…” Sayaka says. Sae goes back up and Sayaka, without any sign of passiveness and embarrassment, pulls Sae’s head and kisses her clumsily, biting her lower lip.

“I won’t let you do that alone…” Sayaka whispers before she brings her own hands to Sae’s wetness, determined to bring the same wonderful sensation her partner gave her earlier.

“Ahh…” Sae responds. She buckles, almost landing on Sayaka’s body if not for her knees that support her. She does the same, not wanting to get beaten. Both girls are trying to pleasure each other, their voices filling the small room as they reach the edge.

Sae lies on top of her love’s warm body. Sayaka smiles a bit. She takes out the blanket from beneath the pillow where her head was lying and spreads it out so that they can be covered.

Sae gives a long and gentle kiss before she climbs off and faces Sayaka. She plays with a strand of hair that gets in the way of her partner’s already sweaty face.

“I really love you, Sayaka,” Sae says.

“I know…” Sayaka clings to Sae’s warm body. She then places her nose by her lover’s neck, feeling comfortable at its scent. “You smell so nice… Like milk…” she murmured tiredly.

Sae giggles then holds Sayaka’s hand, locking their fingers together. She places her ear on the other woman’s chest to hear the soft heartbeat. Even when she claims that everything about Sayaka is perfect, Sae still loves Sayaka’s beautiful heart the most. Sae loves the heart that beats for her.

Both of them fall asleep embracing each other, comfortable and pleased.

**Author's Note:**

> My first NC-17 (or I don't know, maybe I wrote something eons ago). This was requested to me and I obliged.
> 
> Coconut Milk was the title because, I think, Sae mentioned about Sayaka's scent being like coconut milk? I can't really recall at this point.


End file.
